The invention relates to a flexural actuator having an elongated shape, comprising an attachment section for fixation of the flexural actuator and a functional section extending away from the attachment section and, by activation of the flexural actuator, able to be deflected athwart the longitudinal axis thereof such functional section being provided with at least one sensor means suitable for detecting longitudinal stretch.
Furthermore the invention relates to an actuator means comprising a flexural actuator having an elongated shape, which is fixed at an attachment section thereof to a base of the actuator means and which possesses a functional section extending away from the attachment section, such functional section being adapted to be deflected by activation of the flexural actuator athwart the longitudinal axis thereof and to be thrust against a resistance arranged in the deflection path, and which is fitted with at least one sensor means responsive to longitudinal stretch.